Everlasting
by Shiverglow
Summary: Oliver likes Iroha, but Lui ends up beating him to her. And so, the battle for the strawberry kitty's heart begins.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_Oliver_

I ran after Iroha, getting fed up of her usual game. She was faster than me, always has been. She always takes my hat, my sailor cap. She knows that gets me annoyed, and that's why she does it.

"Iroha! Stopppp!" I called after her. I began to slow down, breathing heavily. Now that I've stopped, she would come running back within a minute or so.

Iroha and I are those kind of unlikely friends. I'm shy, maybe not that strong, but I do try hard. Iroha, however, is effervescent, loves to play games, and does what she pleases. That can either be a nuisance, or...well, it's always a nuisance, really.

Sure enough, she came running back, hat in hand. She giggled, slapping it back on my head.

"Thanks. Now, can we go already?" I asked, adjusting my cap to my liking.

"I don't really wanna go, Oliver. It's so boring at the festival." Iroha replied. "I mean, lot's of kids don't go. It's no big deal."

I shrugged. I liked going to our school's summer festival. It wasn't anything spectacular, but I still felt obliged to go.

Iroha groaned a bit, but I remained silent. It was easy to just try to ignore her whining than argue with it.

"Fine. Let's get this over with, I suppose. And I'm certainly not staying the entire time! Just for an hour, at least." Iroha began to walk back to school, continuing to talk about how badly the festival sucked as it got late.

Really, I didn't care about the festival. All I cared about now, was Iroha.

I had never been in a relationship before. I'm a shy boy, and that proves to be difficult. I started to like Iroha last year, but I never let it slip through the cracks. I continued going on with her as "just friends". I think it's getting obvious at this point that I like her, though.

I plan to ask her out tonight. If she says yes, we'll spend the summer together, and then continue to school together. And if she says no, well, I don't want to think about that.

As we approached the festival, I started to feel the nerves kick in. I tried to shake them off, because I didn't want Iroha to get suspicious. I could already hear the obsessively loud pop music coming from the festival. I don't know who chooses the songs for this, but they must think that all teenagers have bad taste and choose the stupidest of things to play. I saw a few balloons floating in the sky, and kids shouting at one another. I grimaced, suddenly thinking that coming here was a bad idea.

I glanced at Iroha, who was actually smiling. I got scared when she suddenly grabbed my hand, running to the festival.

As we grew closer, I could see why Iroha was so excited. There was a large amount of food; mostly sweets, like cotton candy, ice cream, those huge Hershey bars, and probably even more sugar filled food. I honestly don't see why school tries to get us kids to eat healthy. It's not working very well.

Iroha stopped immediately at the ice cream. "I'll have two strawberry scoops please!" She yelled into the ear of the old guy behind the counter, who looked less than jolly. He filled her request nonetheless.

"Are you going to have ice cream, Oliver?!" Iroha then shouted at me. I scanned the variety of flavors, uninterested, but decided to at least have something.

"Um, I'll have two vanilla scoops, please." I said gently to the sir. He handed Iroha her ice cream, and began to scoop out my ice cream. He gave me two scoops of pistachio, but I let it go. It wasn't that that mattered, anyway.

Iroha was licking away at her ice cream, and I took a deep breath. "Iroha? Can I ask you something?"

She took her eyes off the frozen treat. "Oh, sure! What's up?"

Ok, this is it...

"  
Irohaaaaa!"

Lui slammed into Iroha, nearly destroying her ice cream.

"Irohaaa, I haven't seen you in two hours!" Lui hugged her. Gosh, this guy is annoying. Always glomping people, thinking they're alright with it. Apparently, Iroha is the only one actually fine with it.

"Nyaaa, Lui. It's been a very long two hours, then." Iroha replied, still eating while Lui held her.

Lui laughed, letting go of her. "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go ride the ferris wheel with me."

What? He couldn't be serious. Who would want to be stuck with him on a ferris wheel?

"Sounds like fun!"

Of course.

Lui clapped his hands together. "Awesome!"

I tried to hide my disgust. "Um..." I barged in a bit. I took a slight lick of my ice cream. It wasn't good, so I planned to chuck it as soon as we got away from here.

Lui was quiet, before having a "aha!" moment. "The ferris wheel can only fit two per cart! So Iroha and I can ride one, and you and Seeu can ride another!"

I grimaced. Seeu? The transfer student from Korea, who wore kitty ears? She wasn't as neko as Iroha, but she was kind of awkward. Cute, I guess, but...

As soon as she heard her own name, Seeu came up to us. "Hello, friends." She said, very slowly, and timidly.

Lui took her hand and mine, and put them together. "Seeu, you can ride the ferris wheel with Oliver. Ok?"

I waited for the girl to say something. It took her a moment to comprehend what was said, but she eventually nodded. "Oh, yes. The wheel. Fun!"

I felt bad for her, being that she almost was like a cat, being babied and such. As we began to walk towards the rides, holding hands, I started to feel bad for myself, too.

* * *

**This story is a gift for clovera2, and for anyone else who loves oliroha.  
ff could use some more of this cute ship.  
hope you enjoyed...**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Iroha_

I've never been on a ferris wheel before. Not because I'm scared of them, no. I think it's pretty cool. It's because I've never had someone to go on it with.

I always wanted to go on one with a special someone. Someone who I know is really meant for me.

"Come on, Iroha!" Lui held out his hand, already sitting in the cart. I took it, climbing in next to him. Already, I thought about if this was the special someone I always wanted to ride with.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Oliver, waiting for his cart with Seeu. He didn't look so happy, but when he looked at Seeu, he smiled at her. She returned the happiness. Maybe it was just me, but it seemed like Oliver moved a little closer to her, tightining his grip on her hand.

I'm being silly. Oliver wouldn't want a girl like her. Almost like he wouldn't want a girl like me...I shook my head, trying to get rid of my bad thoughts. It would probably be better if him and I stayed "just friends" anyways.

Lui put his hand on top of mind. I took notice, smiling at him.

Just maybe, I think I found my special someone.

* * *

When the ferris wheel finally started to move, I put my hands up, and yelled "Whooo hooo!" Lui did the same, and we both giggled as people in other carts followed our lead. The wheel was slow, so everyone looked kinda silly. It didn't matter though, because it was still fun.

As our cart got closer to the top, Lui said, "Iroha? Can I ask you something?"

My heart jumped a little. I could predict what he wanted to say. "Course you can."

"Well, I've been wanting to hang out with you more, Iroha. We didn't see each other a lot during the year, though I know we were both busy."

That's true. High school proved to be a balancing act, but it was hard to try and include time for friends. I was probably free on most weekends, but I put off hanging out with others because I was just too tired. Now it was summer, so there wasn't a lot of excuses. Not like I wanted to make any...

"Same." I replied.

Lui shyly looked down at his feet, before asking, "So, do you think you'd want to go out with me?"

The heat rose to my cheeks, and I barely noticed that we had made it to the top. I ignored that excitement though, as I realized I had taken too long of a pause to respond.

"Ok. I'd love to." I finally let out.

Lui's head popped back up, looking happily suprised. "Oh, cool."

I entertwined my fingers with his, and gave him a peck on the cheek. A stamp of approval of our relationship.

Nearing the end of the ride, my head started to connect the dots. This really just happened. I aquired a boyfriend through one spin of a ferris wheel. Unreal, much. That was alright. What was important was knowing that this was the right desicion.

Was it? That, I didn't really know. Being in love is a risk. It can change everything.

* * *

**wells, now iroha and lui are together.**  
**i'm sure oliver will love that.****  
i hope you enjoyed...**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_Oliver_

"That was fun." Seeu remarked after jumping off our ferris wheel cart.

"Yeah." I agreed. I could tell we both felt weird about it, though.

We didn't talk to each other the entire ride, and when we got to the top, Seeu looked like she was about to have a panic attack. I tried to keep her calm, but then she closed her eyes and cuddled up to me. Cute? Not when her nails dug into my skin, her breathing was heavy, and I almost fell out of the cart because she was leaning on me so much. It was a relief to get out of there.

Iroha and Lui were had gotten off the ride a few minutes before us. Lui seemed to be fine, but Iroha had an odd expression on her face. Maybe Lui had been too close to comfort for her, like my situation.

"So, what do you guys wanna go on next?" Lui asked us. I shrugged.

"I don't think they really have much more rides besides the ferris wheel." I told him. He pouted.

"Seriously? That sucks." Lui turned and examined around the area. Besides the food stands, there really was no place they could've put another ride, except for the woods. I doubted anything was there, though.

I looked at Iroha, whose gaze was on Lui, almost admiringly. She softly took his hand, gesturing him back to us.

"Lui and I are going out." Iroha said. Her eyes rested on mine, like she was trying to read my mind.

No.

No. No.

That little girly-boy wasn't supposed to be with her! No. Just...why? How? Questions bubbled inside my head.

"That's nice." Seeu didn't mind this, of course. I just frowned.

I couldn't believe this. I wanted to be Iroha's boyfriend, and Lui claims it before me. How did he do it? Did they just decide on the ride? Had they been going out before today? Impossible, I would've found out about it.

Something came to me.

Something devious, a little mean, but worth a shot. My feelings burned hard inside me. I thought of how much I liked Iroha, and that this could be my last chance at being more than "just friends" with her.

"Seeu? Could I ask you something?" I grabbed her hand, taking her away from Iroha and Lui for a moment.

"Yes? This is?" Seeu asked.

I could feel Iroha staring at me, and I ignored her. It was time to set this plan into action.

"Seeu, will you go out with me?" I asked.

She took only a moment to think about it, before hugging me and saying "Yes!" I hope she didn't think I asked to marry her.

But I hugged her back anyways, slightly glancing at Iroha, who seemed suprised.

We went back to Iroha and Lui to tell them the news.

"What?" Iroha blurted out. "You just asked her out, right now?"

I shyly looked away. "Uh, yeah..." Thinking about it, it was kind of stupid. But then, of course, it was pretty stupid for Lui to have asked her out on the ride, too..."I know it was sudden, but, I, had an urge."

This wasn't like me. Usually, I was too shy for my own good around girls. Asking out one at random was weird, and Iroha gave me a "Who are you, and what have you done to Oliver?" look.

"Well, alright." Iroha finally said.

I tried to make the situation realistic. I took Seeu's hand, and held it tight, wishing it was Iroha's.

* * *

**hey.  
as i've been explaining there is a blizzard so i might not be able to update my fics quickly.  
i hope you enjoyed...  
**


End file.
